


Hatinggabi

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Gabi ng Lagim [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt Horror, Horror, M/M, shitty horror, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: "Wag na wag kayo magpapang-abot ng hatinggabi sa daan."





	Hatinggabi

Inabot ng hating gabi si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa karnibal sa Sitio Lombroso, kung saan silang dalawa ay nagbabakasyon ng isang Linggo sa bahay ng lolo ni Jongin.

Pang-limang araw na nila sa lugar ng araw na iyon. Laking swerte nila at umabot pa sila sa huling araw ng operasyon ng taunang karnibal ng sitio kaya naman di na rin nila ito pinalagpas pa.

Pinayuhan man sila na huwag na huwag magpaabot ng hating gabi ay kanila paring ginawa, dulot na rin ng matinding kaligayahan sa paglibot at pagsakay ng iba't-ibang rides ng karnibal.

Ngayon, humihikab man, gising pa rin ang kanilang mga diwa habang naghihintay ng dadaang tricycle papauwi sa tanging daan tungo sa lugar ng Lolo Berto ni Jongin.

Umihip ang hangin bigla at napakuskos si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga braso sa lamig. Ang lugar pa naman din na kinatitirikan nila ay madilim at napapalibutan ng mga nagsisilakihang mga puno. Hindi na tuloy mawari ni Kyungsoo kung sa kilabot o lamig ba ng hangin ang kadahilanan ng kanyang pagkanginig.

"Wala pa rin bang tricycle, Jongin?"

Palingon-lingon si Jongin sa kaliwang gawi, ngunit wala pa ring tricycle na dumadaan.

"Maghintay lang tayo, may dadating din yan."

"Balik muna kaya tayo sa karnibal? Pakiramdam ko walang dadaan eh."

"Soo, nagpagabi na nga tayo kahit sabi ni lolo wag magpaabot ng hating-gabi, pagagalitan na tayo nun, pano pa kaya kung magpa-umaga, mas magagalit yun lalo."

"Sige, sige." Naiinip na sagot ni Kyungsoo habang lumilingon din sa kaliwa at nagdarasal na may tricycle na dumaan dahil hindi na maganda ang kanyang pakiramdam sa lugar.

Sa awa ng Diyos, isang tricycle ang dumaan na agad naman silang pinasakay.

Magkatabi ang dalawa sa loob. Niyakap ni Jongin ang nobyo dahil ramdam niyang nininerbyos ito.

"Okay ka lang ba, Soo?"

"Pagod lang," Sagot ni Kyungsoo at sinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin.

"Idlip ka muna. Gisingin na lang kita mamaya."

"Di okay lang ako. Malapit naman na din tayo, di ba?" Tanong niya habang nakamasid ang mga mata sa labas na kay dilim. Tanging sinag lang ng buwan ang nagsisilbing ilaw nila.

Kinalaunan, napansin nila na tila napapahaba ata ang byahe nila papauwi at walang habas ang pagbusina.

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin dahil sa ingay na dinudulot ng nakakagimbal na pagbusina ng drayber. Kahit si Kyungsoo ay naiirita na rin sa ingay.

"Kuya, bakit ho ba kayo busina nang busina? Tsk." Kunot noong reklamo ni Kyungsoo bago tumingin kay Jongin dahil nakakabahala na ang ingay at ang haba ng byahe nila papauwi.

Hindi sumagot ang drayber na may seryoso at pokus na mukha. Paghihinalaan na sana ni Jongin ang nasakyan na maaaaring may masamang balak sa kanila at iniligaw na silang dalawa. Maaari rin na ang pagbusina nito ay isang senyas ng kung ano, pero bago pa siya makapagsalita, pinutol siya ng mas nakakakilabot na obserbasyon ni Kyungsoo.

"J-Jongin, kanina pa tayo paikut-ikot dito. Ayun na naman yung sign board. Kanina pa natin nadadaanan yan." Pangambang sabi ni Kyungsoo at tinuro kay Jongin ang dilaw na sign board na may nakaimprinta na CHECK YOUR BRAKES na sa pagkakaalam nilang dalawa ay iisa lang naman sa daan na tinatahak nila.

Kaya naman di na nagpatumpik-tumpik pa si Jongin at dinungaw ang tricycle drayber.

"Kuya, kanina pa ho tayo paikut-ikot ah." Ang tangi niyang sabi bilang respeto na rin sa drayber na tantsa niya'y kasing edaran lang nila ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niya itong akusahan ng walang kasiguraduhan.

Nagpatuloy lang ang tricycle sa pag-andar sa madilim na bahagi ng kalsada.

"Matanong ko lang, dayo ba kayo dito?" May pagkabahala sa boses ng drayber.

Nag-aalala lalo si Kyungsoo at nakita na naman niya ang eksaktong lugar na inikutan lang nila kanina.

"Jongin, ayan na naman yung sign board. Jongin, natatakot na ako."

At kahit di man sabihin ni Jongin, siya rin ay natatakot na.

"Kuya, opo. Dayo kami dito. Pauwi na kami sa lolo ko. Ano po ba nangyayari at bakit paikut-ikot lang tayo?"

"Nako! Dali! Baliktarin niyo yung damit niyo! Hindi kayo dapat nagpang-abot ng hating gabi lalo na't dayo kayo. Bilisan niyo!"

"Bakit po? Ano po ba nangyayari?" Mariing tanong ni Kyungsoo na may mahigpit na hawak na kay Jongin.

"Pinaglalaruan tayo ng engkanto. Bilis na, baliktarin niyo ang mga damit niyo."

Sa narinig, tumindig ang balahibo ng magkasintahan. Pareho silang nagsisisi dahil sa hindi pakikinig kay Lolo Berto.

Kaya naman, dali-dali nilang binaliktad ang kanilang mga suot hanggang sa kanilang mga salawal kahit hirap na hirap sa masikip at maliit na loob ng tricycle.

Matapos magbaliktad ng suot, kumapit maigi si Kyungsoo sa kanyang nobyo at pareho nilang inalo ang mga sarili habang nakatingin sa labas at pinapanalangin na makaalis na sa lugar na iniikutan nila.

Napabuntong-hininga ang drayber at nagpatuloy sa pagmaneho. Sa wakas, nakawala rin sila sa di maipaliwanag na nangyari sa kanila at nakarating din sa harap ng bahay ng lolo ni Jongin.

Takot pa rin ang bumabalot sa mag-nobyo nang makababa ng tricycle, suot ang baliktad nilang mga damit.

 

Nanginginig man ang kamay, iniabot ni Jongin ang isang daan sa drayber na nakasama nila papauwi.

"Kuya, wag niyo na ho suklian. Inyo na ho yan. Kung di dahil sa inyo, baka hanggang ngayon di pa rin kami nakakauwi. Inyo na po yan, bilang pasasalamat din sa pagtulong."

"Naku, hijo, di ko 'to matatanggap."

"Inyo na ho talaga yan. Sige na po." Pagpupumilit pa rin ni Jongin sa nakakatandang drayber.

Bumukas ang ilaw sa teresa ng bahay ni lolo Berto at tumayo ang matanda sa may bukana ng pinto at nakamasid sa kanila.

"Salamat. Pero, wag na wag na ulit kayo tatagal ng hatinggabi lalo na at di kayo dito dahil paglalaruan talaga kayo ng mga engkanto sa daan na yun."

"B-Bakit mga dayo lang ho ang pinaglalaruan nila? Bakit kayo po, parang di po kayo natatakot magpagabi?"

"Dahil sa takot sa mga dayo at hindi sa mga lumaki dito." Sagot ni lolo Berto habang pababa sa maikling hagdan ng teresa, hawak ang kanyang tungkod.

Napatingin sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa matanda na may pagsisisi sa kanilang mga mukha dahil hindi sila nakinig.

"Mang Berto, magandang gabi ho." Bati ng tricycle drayber sa matanda na tumango lang.

"Chanyeol, umuwi ka na at baka naghihintay na ang misis mo sayo. Pero buti na lang naabutan mo 'tong apo ko kundi baka kung sila'y napano."

"Onga ho. Buti na lang din at di niyo naisipang maglakad pauwi. Madalang pa naman din na may dumaan na tricycle sa ganitong dis oras ng gabi. Osya, una na ako. Kayo pala yung dayo na sinasabi ng misis ko. Sige ho, Mang Berto, una na ho ako." Paalam ni Chanyeol bago muli pinaandar ang tricycle at lumarga na papaalis.

Nang tuluyan nang mawala sa paningin ang tricycle ni Chanyeol, humingi ng tawad si Jongin sa kanyang lolo.

"Lo, sorry po."

"Sorry din po." Paumanhin ni Kyungsoo sa matanda.

"Nangyari na ang nangyari. Pumasok na tayo sa loob at kayo'y maghanda na para matulog."

Sinundan nila ang matanda sa loob ng bahay na kahoy nito.

"Pero lo, ano po ba ang kinakatakutan ng mga engkanto sa daan na yun?"

Lumingon si lolo Berto sa kanila at taimtim na ngumiti. "Noon kase, binalak na putulin ang mga puno roon at tambakan ng lupa para tayuan ng mga establisyemento. Kahit kami rito ay nagulat dun dahil alam naman ng lahat na tinitirhan ang lugar na yon ng mga engkanto. Di kasi kami pinaniwalaan rin na wag na wag gagalawin ang lugar na yon pero tinuloy pa rin nila. Simula nun, tuwing may dayo, pinaglalaruan nila yon lalo na tuwing dis oras ng gabi. Yun kase ang oras noon kung kelan nagsisidaanan ang mga truck na naghukay sa lugar doon. Simula nun nagkasakit lahat ng nagtrabaho diyan hanggang sa di na nila tinuloy ang paghuhukay. Dun din nagsimula na kung minsan ay mapaglaro ang mga engkanto sa mga dayo. Mas malakas sila sa gabi kesa sa araw. Pero ang mas masama, minsan ang mga naliligaw, naaksidente sa daang yun."

Humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at nagtanong pa ulit, "M-Masama po ba sila?"

"Mga engkanto? Hindi, hindi. Pero kapag sinira mo ang tahanan nila, tiyak magiging bangungot yun sayo. Matulog na nga kayo. Basta sana naging tanda sa inyo ‘to na makinig sa bilin ng mga nakakatanda. O sya, tulog na."

“Pasesnya po, lolo. Hindi na po mauulit.” Panghihingi pa umano ng paumanhin ni Kyungsoo na nginitian lang nang taimtim ng matanda.

"Sige po, lo. Sorry po talaga ulit." Paghihingi din ulit ng tawad ni Jongin na tinanguan naman din ng sariling lolo bago sila tumungo ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang silid para magpahinga.

 


End file.
